Currently, industrial notebook computer devices are mostly the sealed shell body type, because the products themselves need to take the requirements of dropping and waterproofing into consideration. Therefore, the interior of the system of the industrial notebook computer needs a design which does not have a waterproof fan. As a result, the heat dissipation efficiency of the system is greatly limited and the processing efficiency of the system is also reduced.
In order to promote efficiency of the systems, in some designs, a plug-in waterproof fan assembly is added to the shell body of the industrial notebook computer, which will benefit heat dissipation of the system. However, the waterproof fan assembly is inconvenient to install in such designs, and the appearance of the entire system is unwieldy. Furthermore, traditional connecting methods may sacrifice a functional part of the notebook computer, such as a CD-ROM device.